


The Eli C. Debacle

by JWMelmoth



Series: Crack Fics and Lol Blaine [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Kurt finds out who Eli C. is. Set somewhere in those 6 months Glee skipped between 5x13 and 5x14…





	The Eli C. Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2014.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

Kurt was bored. He had two hours inbetween his classes, which was just too short to go home, and too long to go into town and shop. New York boutiques were tempting and expensive, and with Blaine and Sam living at the apartment, a lot more of Kurt’s salary went into groceries. He couldn’t afford to just buy things to kill his ennui.

He had already had lunch, finished his advanced musical theory homework and part of his screenwriting assignment, and now he was just fiddling with his phone for a bit, idly flipping through his photos. Where was that one of him and Blaine at Ellis Island? He thought he had it somehwere. His hair looked amazing in it, maybe he could set it as a new facebook profile picture. Not finding it, Kurt decided to check Blaine’s facebook page. Maybe he had already uploaded it. And while he was at it, he could re-watch that cat video he had posted on Blaine’s wall the other day. There was a cat that looked like Hugh Jackman, flexing its little paws like Wolverine.

Kurt loaded Blaine’s page, and as he did, a new entry appeared.

_Eli C. - Miss you babe, when RU in Lima again? Poke me ;-)_

Kurt frowned. Who was _that_? Just as he wanted to click the person’s profile, the entry vanished. Huh. A glitch? He reloaded the page. It was gone. Maybe the person had posted it on the wrong page and deleted it again.

The page refreshed again, and Blaine had liked 3 of his friends’ status messages. Kurt paused. Why was Blaine online? He checked his watch. Blaine was supposed to be in musical theory 101. _Was he actually on facebook during class_?? Then it struck him. Had Blaine removed that message from Eli C.?

Kurt knew it was a violation of his privacy, but he was too curious now. Who was this Eli? Why was he calling Blaine ‘babe’? He looked up Blaine’s friends list and found the guy. He had a lighthouse as his user picture. Huh. Phallic much? Kurt shook his head and checked the rest of his profile. It was all public. Lots of half-naked pictures that looked like they were taken at parties (he looked good, Kurt had to give him that, but who posted pictures of themselves like that publically? What if he ever wanted to apply for a job later and his potential employer saw his pasttimes included beer chugging and running around in his underwear? Unless he was applying for a job as a stripper, that wouldn’t end well). The guy had over 300 friends, and liked quite a few things Blaine did too; T-Rex, Polo, B for Men Powerplay Haircare products, Scandals.

 _Scandals_. Kurt swallowed. Then he saw something that solidified his worst fears. Common friends of Blaine Anderson and Eli C. : Sebastian Smythe.

Of course. He should have known from the profile- this guy was a player, just like Sebastian. Why was Blaine friends with him? And why… oh. _Poke me._

Kurt sighed. So the guy Blaine had cheated on him with had a name now, and a face. A handsome face. And abs. And arms.

He looked at the remnants of the bagel he had been eating, and decided that he needed to step up his physical game. New York had a lot of fastfood to offer on every street corner, but it was also home of the high cuisine cooking show _Avec Alex_ \- and according to French superstar cook Alexandre Sabor, all of his fresh ingredients came from New York’s markets. Maybe he should also subscribe to a gym. He would _not_ lose Blaine to the likes of an Eli C. again.   
  
He packed his phone away and got up, determined to check out the notice board in the hall of NYADA for deals on fitness centers. In his bag, his phone quietly chimed with a message from Blaine.

_Hey Kurt, what do you think about a trip to Lima next weekend?_


End file.
